Everyone and Cody/Courtney
Courtney ]] In Total Drama, Drama, Drama, Drama Island, where Cody and his alliance of friends inadvertently take a ride on Courtney's stolen hot air balloon, it is revealed that Courntey doesn't like any of the four boys, and she isn't against letting them fall to their deaths. In Walk Like An Egyptian- Part 1, Courtney accidentally kicks Cody in the grion while choosing the name "Team Amazon." Cody is annoyed with Courtney, Heather, and Gwen's bickering in Super Happy Crazy Fun Time Japan. Courtney was impressed with Cody and Sierra's commercial and compliments him. She was going to give him a hug is Sierra allowed her to. In Broadway, Baby!, when Cody and his team the reaward challenge and are rewarded with Candy, Courtney tells him to leave some candy for the others. ]] In Greece's Peices, after Cody boasts about being stronger than the girls, Courtney makes fun of him and later shoves him aside when he starts meddling in the fight. At the end of the episode, Cody ignores a direct order from Courtney in order to keep Gwen in the game and is the member of Team Amazon who does not show any sighns of sympahty for Courtney after she finds out that Duncan had been cheating on her. Cody does not hesitate to vote off Courtney in Picnic at Hanging Dork, giving more support to Gwen and cheers with her once Heather agrees to vote Courtney too. However, he can't vote her off her being majorly disoriented after a dingo attack. This leads to a tike breaker which Courtney wins. In Sweden Sour, Courtney is constantly annoyed Cody missing Gwen. She tells him to stop breathing after he sighs of hearing her name. She also angry when Cody uses the team supplies to build a giant Gwen head rather a boat. Cody was gioing to vote for Courtney to be kicked off, but is safe due a fake elimation, much to his disappointment. In Chinese Fake-Out, Cody is the first to notice that Courtney was suspicisously eating something during the challenge. but is not until Heather is eliminated from the compettion that she is caught eating Alejandro's food. In Hawaiian Style, Courtney takes Alejandro's side over Cody's when asked which contestant she wants to win. She tells Harold and Owen that Cody cannot beat Alejandro due to him being too weak to even stand up to Sierra. Courtney later laughs when Harold says that Cody is like a deer. During an extra clip of the same episode, Courtney calls Cody "nerdy." In Hawaiian Punch, she cheers for Alejandro to beat Cody and tells him squish him like a bug. When Cody falls in the water, she is the only one happy he lost, After Cody loses, he is chosesn as Heathe's helper while Courtney is choses as Alejandro's. When they are meant to set off the booby traps, Cody tricks Lindsay leaving, and Courtney kicks Harold in the groin leaving Cody and Courtney as the last two helpers. When Courtney cuts one of the ropes, her machete nearly hits Cody, prompting him to quickly move out of the way. He then tackles Courtney to the ground, and the two begin wrestling. Later, when Alejandro reveals his hatred for being called Al, Cody and Courtney are seen again. However, Courtney is then seen sitting on top of Cody, having gained the upper hand in the fight. After Alejandro and Courtney get distracted, Cody takes advantage of this and knocks Courtney off him. Category:Everyone Interactions Category:Everyone conflicts